Zombie-Apocalypse
by Dark-Fire990
Summary: Natsu después de 10 años regresa a Japón con intenciones de estudiar en una de las mejores universidades, en su vuelo de regreso conoce a una jovencita llamada wendy, lo que ambos no saben es que una epidemia a azotado todo Japón, extendiéndose por todo el mundo, en busca de encontrar un antivirus pasaran por muchos problemas para lograr sobrevivir.


Hola esta es la primera historia que público y espero que me apoyen y disculpen algunas faltas de ortografía.

Es una historia que estado pensando y me gustaría sus opiniones sobre la misma y en que aspecto podría mejorar mi escritura agradezco por tomar un poco de su tiempo en leer pero ya sin tomar mas tiempo comienzo.

Japón Hora - 19:00 pm

Japón, en una ciudad devastada con edificios en llamas y destruidos, a las afuera de esta ciudad se ve a un joven de cabellera rosa y a una niña de cabellera azul caminando sin rumbo aparente y sorprendidos de como se encontraba la ciudad ya que pensaban que se encontraría en mejor estado que de el lugar de donde venían.

-Como acabó la ciudad de esta manera - pensó en voz alta el peli-rosa observando el deplorable estado de la ciudad

– no lose, parece que paso alguna clase de guerra aquí – le respondió la joven peli-azul igual de sorprendida.

Lo que sus vistas alcanzaban a observar eran edificios en llamas, tanto vehículos personales como transporte publico y militares, algunos con manchas o charcos de sangre a un lado, papeles de todo tipo esparcidos por todas las calles y tiendas departamentales saqueadas o destruidas, la ciudad al parecer no tenia ningún rastro de vida.

-Tienes razón parece que hubo alguna clase de guerra en esta ciudad - respondió al comentario de la joven mientras observaba los carros y camiones militares abandonados y las ya dichas tiendas departamentales y al parecer lo que eran casquillos de armas tirado por toda la calle.

-Ahh… como demonios acabe en un lugar como este - se decía así mismo. - tenia razón no era buena idea el de venir a Japón -

-pero realmente este lugar es mas tranquilo que en el aeropuerto no lo crees – mencionó mientras observa las calles vacías de lado a lado

\- si, pensé que se vería peor la ciudad, pero no ahí rastros de vida en esta ciudad - le contestó la peli-azul

\- creí que encontraríamos esas cosas en la ciudad pero al parecer no ahí rastro de ninguno - agrego el peli-rosa mientras empezaban a caminar.

-De tan sólo recordarlo me da escalofríos - se dijo a si mismo la peli-azul – ahhh… como es que decidí regresar a Japón – se quejaba el joven mientras recordaba como avía acabado en un lugar como este junto a su acompañante.

1 semana antes.

Los ángeles, Estados unidos. 7:00 Am

Era un día normal en los ángeles, la gente caminaba en las calles, otras dirigiéndose a sus trabajos en carro tanto públicos como personales, en un departamento de uno de los muchos edificios que se encontraban en dicha ciudad se ven a dos personas para ser precisos dos hombres uno de cabellera castaño de unos 37 años y el otro de cabellera rosada de unos 18 años en un típico desayuno y apunto de iniciar una conversación.

-Oyes y ya decidiste a cual universidad vas a ir- Dijo el hombre de cabellera castaña mientras dirigía su mirada al ya dicho peli-rosa que se encontraba delante de el.

-Mmm… todavía no lo e decidido - le respondió al hombre mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso con jugo de naranja

\- enserio no as decidido a cual universidad vas a ir - dijo algo sorprendido el peli-castaño ya que la persona delante de el era alguien que elegía las primeras opciones que tuviera.

\- hay muchas universidades buenas aquí en los ángeles - añadió mientras observaba la expresión de duda que tenia el muchacho.

-Bueno de echo e estado pensando en ir a estudiar a unas de las universidades de Japón – el joven le dijo al peli-castaño viendo su cara de impresionado

– Me sorprende que quieras regresar a Japón después de 10 años - añadió el peli-castaño mientras seguía comiendo.

El hombre de cabellera castaña lo vio un poco dudoso ya que seria la primera vez que regresaría a Japón después de diez largos años

-Estas seguro de querer regresar a Japón y ¿cual es tu motivo de querer ir a estudiar lejos?- pregunto esperando que le respondiera con el motivo que le allá echo querer o tan siquiera pensar en ir a Japón a estudiar.

-Bueno no estoy tan seguro de querer regresar - Le dijo mientras continuaba con su desayuna que al parecer ya estaba a punto de terminar.

\- pero también quiero visitar la tumba de mi madre después de diez años - añadió mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco triste

\- Y visitar mi vieja casa y además he oído que ahí hay una muy buena universidad - dijo observando al hombre delante de el.

-Así que ese es el motivo por el que quieres ir a estudiar a Japón – mencionó un poco mas tranquilo ya que era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

-Si- respondió. el joven mientras se levantaba de su silla para levantar los platos, vasos y los cubiertos que utilizaron mientras desayunaban.

-Asi que eso es lo que as decidido por tu cuenta - pensó el hombre mientras se levantaba para ver la hora.

\- ¡MALDICION!- grito el hombre alterado

\- que ocurre?- pregunto el joven preocupado mientras veía como el hombre corría a ponerse una chaqueta negra y con mucha prisa agarraba las llaves que al parecer eran de un auto .

\- se me asé tarde para el trabajo por tu culpa -dijo alterado el hombre

\- como que es mi culpa - cuestionó el joven mientras que observaba al peli- castaño ponerse unos zapatos negros

\- si tu culpa, por retenerme en esta conversación – añadió el castaño mientras abría la puerta

\- no es mi culpa que siempre te levantes tarde - se defendió el joven mientras observaba como salia el castaño y cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

Pov Chico

-Ahhh… - suspire por fin mi tío se avía ido. siento que es una molestia cuando esta en la casa siempre agobian dome de preguntas algunos ejemplos de sus típicas preguntas son: ¿si en que universidad voy a estudiar? O ¿cuando voy a con seguir novia? Y la mas típica ¿Cuándo iré y me consiguiere un trabajo ? Para el es simple preguntar de trabajo ya que el pertenecía ala principal fuerza de defensa de los Estados Unidos pero se retiro para cuidarme a los 8 años cundo llegue a vivir con el, ahora es un simple guardia de seguridad en una tienda departamental con un salario miserable, pero eso no seria impedimento para ir a Japón ya que e estado ahorrando y tengo lo suficiente como para sobrevivir una semana en Japón asta que consiga un trabajo de medio tiempo en dicho país y el ir a Japón sería de gran ayuda para recordar como era vivir ahí ya que no me acuerdo de mucho.

-Bueno dejare esto en el lavado ya luego los lavare ahora tengo que pensar que es lo que llevare en mi gran viaje - pensé ya que no quiero guardar todo de ultimo momento y además así ya guardadas todas las cosas no me voy a echar para atrás.

-¡Maldición!- grite a mita de las escaleras ya que se me a vía olvidado decirle a mi tío que saldría en la tarde a comprar el boleto de avión ya que no pienso comprarlo para el ultimo momento como lo asen muchas personas ya que quiero conseguir un vuelo que salga en una semana.

\- ya se que aré le llamare - me dije a mi mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras para buscar el teléfono de la casa, pero para mi sorpresa al marcarle a su celular, resulto que sonaba en la sala, al parecer por a ver salido corriendo avía olvidado su celular.

\- espero que no haya olvido su cartera el muy idiota - dije mientras colgaba el teléfono de la casa.

-Bueno no creo que le moleste quedarse un par de horas en el pasillo del edificio - pensé ya que hoy salia temprano del trabajo y también me acordé de que tenía que hablar con todos mis amigos ya que pensaba ir me y por lo menos necesitaba decirles y despedirme de ellos ya que ellos han sido muy buenas personas con migo desde que llegue a vivir al país.

-Es mejor que se los diga mañana – pensé, ya que hací tendría tiempo para reunirlos a todos en un lugar en concreto hablar con ellos y despedirme y también darles las gracias a todos por a ver sido mis amigos y hací poder pasar un rato con ellos

-ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer - me dije a mi mismo

– y una de ellas es a ser mis maletas - me volví a recalcar mientras subía las escaleras para mi cuarto.

Dos horas después

Ya pasaron como dos horas desde que subí a mi cuarto a guarda lo necesario, pero me doy cuenta de que tendré que ir a comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta pero son lo de menos, pero no lo se siento que no es muy buena idea el ir a estudiar a Japón, algo en mi me dice que no valla pero a de ser mi preocupación de no acordarme casi de nada.

Que cambios sera que habrá el el pueblo donde solía vivir con mi madre.

\- realmente no me acuerdo de mucho - le daba vueltas a mi cabeza mientras trataba de pensar en como era pero al buen rato me doy por vencido ya que no me acuerdo de mucho y no quería que me empezará a doler la cabeza , hací que decidí acostarme en mi cama a pensar con mas calma

-Sera que mis viejos amigos de la infancia se acordaran de mi o para empezar siguieran viviendo ahí - pensaba mientras me acordaba de todos mis amigos que deje atrás cuando me vine a vivir a los estados unidos, no me acuerdo muy bien como eran o como se llamaban pero de algo que estoy seguro es que me llevaba muy bien con ellos y siempre me animaban cuando estaba triste y mas cuando mi madre callo enferma y claro cuando también el idiota de mi padre desapareció.

Me levante y camine fuera de mi cuarto y seguido de eso baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la sala para prender la tv y la consola de videojuegos ya que no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día, aparte de que también estaba en vacaciones de verano unas muy aburridas vacaciones para ser precisos esto es lo mejor que tengo que hacer para no aburrir me a de más luego pensaría en que hacer cundo llegue a Japón el primer día.

Me senté en el sillón de la sala que estaba enfrenten de la tv y me puse a jugar un rato, después de un rato de estar jugando con la consola me levante para ir a la cocina a tomar algo de agua en el trayecto de la sala a la cocina mire un reloj de pare que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del departamento

\- son las 1:30- dije mientras empezaba a sacar cuentas de cuánto tiempo llevaba jugando, al pareces estuve pegado a la consola por 3 horas o mas.

Después de beber un poco de agua, me dirigí al mueble de los libros que se encontraba a un costado de la sala y agarre una libreta chica con un bolígrafo que se encontraban ahí, normalmente esta libreta la utilizo para anotar cosas importantes para que no se me olviden, pero en este caso la utilizare para anotar mis planes que aré una vez este en Japón.

Me dirigí a un sillón de la sala y así me puse a pensar en los lugares que visitaría o donde me hospedaría con la ayuda de mi laptop que claro fui a buscar a mi cuarto, minutos después de que estuve pensando donde alojar me encontré barios hoteles unos muy económicos y otros exageradamente caros, pensé y pensé en todo lo que quería hacer asta el punto de que me avía qué dado dormido en el sillón.

-Ahhh…- suspire al parecer me avía quedado dormido en el sillón,

\- me pregunto que hora serán - pensé mientras me paraba del sillón para ver la hora

\- ¡QUE!- grite exaltado por la hora que era

\- la...la…las 5 de la tarde - tartamudeó ya que era muy tarde y todavía no avía ido a comprar el boleto de avión, como pude me dirigí a mi cuarto a buscar un suéter ya que de noche hace mucho frío por estos lugares a un que no la parezca y para buscar mis zapatos negros que para mi mala suerte tarde buscándolos ya que no me acordaba donde los deje la ultima vez, después de unos minutos de buscar por fin los encontré y me los puse y tan rápido como pude, baje las escaleras para dirigirme a una mesita que se encontraba a lado de la puerta de salida para agarrar las llaves de mi moto y enseguida Salí sin antes revisar que llevaba mi cartera con mi dinero y cerrar la puerta de tras de mi con seguro y con mucha rapidez camine hacia el ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento por mi moto, ya una vez a bajo me dirigí a mi moto que era de color negra con rojo, hací tan rápido como pude salí del estacionamiento y me dirigía a la aerolínea a comprar el boleto para mi grandioso viajé.

Cuando regrese a casa eran las 8 de la noche y como supuse al llegar mi tío se encontraba a fuera del de apartamento esperándome ya que solo tenemos una llave ya que el resto se perdieron ,se encontraba esperándome y ya que era de esperarse me iba a regañar por no a verle avisado que saldría en la tarde, pero con un plan en mente para evitar algún castigo que el fuera a imponerme pase antes a comprar una rica y deliciosa pizza con las cuales siempre me salvo de sus castigos y como era costumbre suele olvido rápido el enojo y como si fuera un rayo me arrebató la pizza de las manos y acto seguido después de que abriera la puerta de la casa el paso a sentarse en el comedor a encajarle el diente a la pizza.

6 días después

Ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto listo para ir me, solo claro esta ya que mi tío no pudo venir a despedirse de mi por culpa de su trabajo y simplemente esta esperando que el avión estuviera listo para a bordar.

El día anterior fue todo un lío ya que me tuve que ir a despedir de mis amigos, que como era costumbre mio lo deje para ultimo momento pero ese no fue el problema mis dos mejores a amigos no querían que me fuera ya que decían que me iba aburrir sin ellos dos y que me costaría a ser nuevos amigos y me intentaron convencer de muchas formas y una de ésas era que ya no se me daba el idioma, pero lo que ellos no sabían era no deje de estudiar mi idioma natal.

Al parecer el aeropuerto estaba lleno ya que algunas personas iban de vacaciones a alguna parte del mundo, habían personas que corrían de un lado a otro por que llegaban tarde a su vuelo, y lo que mas me sorprendía era que casi todas las personas a excepción de algunas parecían enfermas todos pálidos o tosiendo o simplemente mi era mi imaginación además veía a muchas personas que perdían su vuelo por no llegar a tiempo, pero yo no era el caso ya que avía llegado una hora antes para ser uno de los primeros en abordar.

-Vuelo 608 con destinó a Japón favor de abordar por el pasillo 3- al oír eso me saco de todos mis pensamientos al parecer tenia que abordar mi vuelo.

Al llegar la entrada para abordar el avión me detuve ya que una azafata del vuelo me detuvo para pedir mi boleto.

\- boleto por favor - me pregunto la azafata con una sonrisa que al parecer se veía muí forzada

\- aquí esta - le dije mientras le entregaba mi boleto

\- muchas gracias por volar con nuestra aerolínea, si gusta pasar - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo asentía e ingresaba al avión en eso oí decir - siguiente - detrás de mi.

Al entrar al avión me dirigí a buscar mi asiento que para mi suerte era de lado derecho junto a una ventanilla del avión , esperaba que la fila donde me avía sentado no se sentara alguna otra persona y así fue tenia una fila para mi solo o eso pensé asta que una niña de cabello azul de unos 12 o 13 años con un vestido azul celeste, con unos zapatos de vestir negros y con unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta por enzima de su rodillas se paraba enfrente de mi fila intentando guardar lo que al parecer era su equipaje el cual no podía ya que no alcanzaba.

\- necesitas ayuda - le pregunte mientras la veía como forcejeaba para intentar guardarla.

-no – me dijo muy rápidamente.

\- segura- insistí con tal de ayudarla, ella me quedo viendo un rato para luego agachar su cabeza y decirme.

– bueno si – me dijo un poco a penada, me levanté de mi asiento para ayudarla a guardar su equipaje.

– haber permiteme- le dije mientras agarraba su equipaje para acto seguido poder guardarla.

Algo que me dejo dudoso un poco es que no era una maleta muy grande pero pesaba considerablemente.

\- listo - le dije mientras la observaba para acto seguido sentarme en mi asiento correspondiente.

Mientras que el avión se alistaba para despegar me propuse a ver por la ventana lo que observaba eran barios trabajadores transportando maletas de un lado a otro en camiones pequeños que se dirigían a sus respectivos aviones.

Pasado unos minutos dirigí mi mirada hacía la joven de a lado mío que no avía dicho ninguna palabra después de que la ayude.

– Hola - hable para romper el silencio.

Al momento de hablar vi como se movió algo nerviosa ya que al parecer no avía pensado que le hablaría .

– h..hola – me dijo algo apenada y con un poco de miedo.

– disculpa podría hacerte una pregunta - hable ya que avía algo que me intrigaba mucho

– q..que clase de pregunta – seguía hablando con algo de miedo en sus palabras

– a casó viajas sola?- le pregunté ya que la avía visto abordar el avión si ningún acompañante

\- si- me contesto muy rápida algo que me sorprendió, acaso creerá que soy alguna clase de pedófilo que piensa secuestrarla o algo por el estilo

– me sorprende que viajes sola , yo a tu edad no me dejaban dar ni siquiera un paso fuera de mi cuarto - dije un poco tranquilo sin verla directamente para ver si relajaba un poco el ambiente y hací fue, observé como se tranquilizaba y me contestaba.

– gracias – algo que me sorprendió

– por que me agradeces - le pregunte algo intrigado

\- por ayudarme con mi maleta - me respondió ya calmada

\- de nada este …- me detuve ya que no sabia su nombre

– Wendy… Wendy Márvell, ese es mi nombre – me dijo algo que me sorprendió ya que no espera que me digiera su nombre apenas y nos conocíamos

– de nada Wendy y me llamo Natsu Dragneel – termine mi oración antes incompleta y le dije mi nombre para que estuviéramos ha mano

– mucho gusto en conocerlo natsu-san – me respondió un poco apenada con la cabeza agachada, pero algo que me sorprendió fue el honorífico que usó al final de mi nombre.

– acaso eres de Japón? – le pregunte, ya que era algo que me daba curiosidad saber

– si como lo supo natsu-san – me contesto algo sorprendida de que yo supiera de donde era

– Fácil por el honorífico que usas al final de mi nombre – añadí mientras la observaba.

-además yo también soy de Japón aún que haya vivido la mayor parte de mi vida aquí en los ángeles – termine de decir un poco apenado rascando me la cabeza, hací paso alrededor de media hora mientras estuvimos hablando cuando el avión empezó a despegar.

\- por fin - dije un poco feliz de a ver despegado, serian 15 largas horas de vuelo desoló pensarlo me aburre, no se en que mas entretenerme ya que mi conversación con Wendy avía terminado.

\- creo que es mejor dormir un rato – pensé mientras le dije a Wendy que dormiría un rato y que me despertara si de casualidad el avión se caía su reacción fue de lo mas chistosa, espantada y preguntándome si de verdad se caería el avión me reí un rato luego le dije que era broma pero que si me despertara sin algo ocurre, pero antes de dormir presenciare el despegue ya que es la primera vez que viajo solo y quería disfrutarlo mucho

\- Al fin regresare a Japón - pensaba para mi mismo mi entras veía el despegue.

Fin pov

Después de unas cinco horas que el avión despego el joven se aburrió y por fin optó por dormirse un rato ya que el sueño le abundaba y parte que duraría mucho su viaje y quería recargar energías para cuando llegara a Japón.

Unos días antes, en algún lugar de Japón.

-Quiero que cierren todas las salidas de aire y apaguen todos los sistemas de ventilación - se oía dar ordenes de un hombre alto con cabellera roja y una bata blanca

\- No podemos dejar que este virus salga del complejo - añadió mientras caminaba por un pasillo blanco que estaba repleto de personas que corrían de un lado a otro intentando captar las ordenes dadas de su superior.

\- Señor al parecer la causa de la liberación del virus no fue un accidente del personal o del sistema – hablo una mujer delgada y de gran busto y pelo color negro que se aproximaba al hombre de cabellera roja y empezaba a caminar a su lado.

-A que te refieres con que no fue accidental?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Al parecer las cámaras de seguridad del área donde se encontraba el virus resguardado...- hizo una pequeña pausa.

\- Captaron a un hombre encapuchado el cual todavía no asido identificado, el cual ingreso de alguna forma al área donde se encontraban los 12 contenedores del virus y además... - se detuvo pensando en en lo que iba a decir.

-A demás que…- pregunto algo exigente el pelirrojo por lo que tenia que decir.

-A demás que solo encontramos dos contenedores rotos, al parecer el sujetó se hizo con 10 contenedores el cual no sabemos para que lo quiera usar - dijo la mujer viendo directo ala cara del hombre parado delante de el.

-¡QUE!- grito el hombre alterado

\- quiero que cierren todo el edificio, no dejen salir ni entrar a nadie, registren a todas las personas ese sujeto de ve seguir en el complejo - ordeno a los de seguridad ya que no podían permitirse que ese virus saliera de ese lugar y además no sabia que clase de sujetó lo tenia o para que lo utilizarían.

-¡¡JEFE!! – apareció un joven científico corriendo y gritando al pelirrojo algo cansado y jadeando por tremendo maratón que se pego desde el nivel 8 al 1 ya que los elevadores del complejo no servían por el cierre de seguridad.

-Que ocurre muchacho no vez que estamos ocupados con un problema grande – dijo el pelirrojo sin tomarle importancia al joven

– de eso mismo quería hablar, los antivirus no están - mencionó el joven algo preocupado por la reacción de su superior

\- A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE NO ESTÁN - grito algo alterado su superior

– desaparecieron no ahí ninguno aparecer también fueron robados por el mismo sujeto - añadió la pelinegra viendo algo alterado al pelirrojo

\- BUSQUEN LO AHORA - ordeno mas preocupado que antes ya que sin los antivirus no podrían parar la tragedia que posiblemente se avecine.

En la entrada del edificio donde persistía este problema se encontraba saliendo un muchacho de pelo negro que iba vestido de pantalón negro y una sudadera del mismo color del pantalón con unos tenis rojos y que al parecer llevaba un maletín negro

\- Fue fácil entrar y salir - pensaba el muchacho

\- en estos momentos se deben de estar dando cuenta de que faltan algunos de los contenedores -

Seguía pensando mientras se subía a un taxi el cual avía parado

\- a donde - pregunto el taxista

\- el aeropuerto por favor - le respondía el joven al taxista.

-Pagaran por todo lo que han echó - dijo en voz baja con una cara de frustración mientras el vehículo se dirigía al aeropuerto.

Presente.

\- Natsu-san despierte por favor – hablo una joven peliazual a su compañero de asiento que permanecía dormido

– 5 minutos mas mama, no quiero ir ala escuela - dijo un dormido pelirosa mientras era observada por la joven a su lado que se le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza por la respuesta de su ahora nuevo amigo de viaje algo que en parte le daba un poco de risa.

\- natsu-san despierte se por favor, estamos apunto de llegar - prosiguió la joven intentando de despertar a su compañero pero sin ningún resultado, tardo pensando en una manera de despertarlo y se le ocurrió algo.

-natsu-san despierte el avión se cae – le dijo algo fuerte y cerca del oído de su compañero para no levantar temor entre el resto de los pasajeros obteniendo buenos resultados ya que el pelirosa despertó en seguida algo espantado

– el avión se cae necesitamos paracaídas - dijo algo alterado natsu ya que no quería morir tan joven y tan virgen

\- es mentira natsu-san, solo lo dije para lograr despertarlo – dijo la pequeña Wendy intentando retener la ganas de reír por la reacción de natsu.

– pequeña mocosa esas cosas no se dicen también que estaba durmiendo, como un angelito - reprocho natsu la forma en la que avía decidió su pequeña amiga en despertarlo

\- lo siento - se disculpo la joven aun intentando aguantarse las risas

\- del susto me dieron ganas de ir al baño – menciono algo molesto el pelirosa levantándose de su siento para dirigirse a uno de los baños del avión

– de se prisa natsu- san que estamos apuntó de aterrizar – le aviso la pequeña wendy al susodicho mientras observaba como se iba en dirección a los baños.

POV Natsu

Maldición se paso Wendy levantando me de esa forma casi me cago del miedo en solo pensar que el avión se caía , ya me las pagara esa pequeña mocosa.

-Ahh..- suspire ya que al parecer como me avía informado esa pequeña mocosa íbamos a aterrizar muy pronto tenía que apresurar me.

En mi trayecto al baño pude observar a varios pasajeros que al parecer no se encontraban muy bien de salud por no decir que casi todos en el avión, todos se veían pálidos, algunos estaban tosiendo y otros se quejaban del dolores de cabeza que al parecer tenían

– será alguna clase de epidemia o enfermedad que se esta dando últimamente – pensé para mi mientras seguía mi rumbo a los baños.

Al llegar a mi destino no me esperaba que todos estuvieran ocupados, tenia tantas ganas de entrar que decidí tocar la puerta de un bañó para ver si se podían apurar, pero antes de que pudieron tocar la puerto logre escuchar como al parecer vomitaban en el bañó, no quería molestar así que me detuve y para mi alivió oí como empezaban abrir la puerta de un baño, me dirigí a paso rápido para que no me lo ganaran pero al estar frente a la puerta y ver ala persona que salía me sorprendí.

-oiga se encuentra bien?- pregunte sorprendido de el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, todo pálido, con ojeras y manchas de sangre en su camisa que era de color blanco

– si, solo es una hemorragia nasal por el vuelo muchacho - me respondió a duras penas mientras me hacia a un lado para poder pasar, yo lo observaba mientras se alejaba a su respectivo asiento, lo ignoré pensando en lo que me avía dicho era verdad.

Al cabo de un rato ya me encontraba en mi asiento observando por la ventana del avión mientras mi compañera de alado iba jugando algún videojuego en su Smartphone algo que no le tome importancia ya que seguía enojado por lo que me hizo, mientras observaba las nubes que a mi parecer estaban un poco oscuras, acaso iba a llover, fui sacado de mis pensamientos al oír por el megáfono del avión ala azafata que estábamos apunto de aterrizar.

\- oye abrochate el cinturón que estamos apunto de aterrizar – le avise a Wendy que al parecer no me escuchó o me ignoro ya que estaba absorto en su videojuego

– OYEE..- le grite no muy fuerte para que me hiciera caso

– que..que..que ocurre – hablo algo alterada por que le grite

– no me hacías caso así que tuve que gritarte para que te pongas el cinturón que ya vamos a aterrizar – añadí mientras la observaba algo molesta por haberle gritado.

-nada mas por eso me gritaste, así no se trata a una señorita - me dijo asiendo un gran puchero

– señorita donde esta que no la veo, solo veo a una mocosa malcriada enfrente de mi – respondí de forma burlona mientras veía como se ponía el cinturón y se cruzaba de brazos, al parecer e ganado o eso es lo que me hubiera gustado pensar

– De esa forma nunca conseguirás novia y morirás virgen – se defendió mientras yo me quedaba de piedra me avía dado en mi orgullo de hombre, esta mocosa es muy lista.

– mama mira esa esa mujer tiene los pechos planos – pude oír a un niño decir mientras señalaba a wendy mientas lo susodicha se quedaba petrificada y con la boca

\- al..algún di..día crecerán e..estoy en pleno de..desarrolló – la oí balbucear en voz baja, al parecer también le avían dado en el orgullo de toda mujer

\- hijo eso no se dice – le regaño la madre del niño mientras se disculpaba con wendy por lo dicho.

Fin POV Natsu

Mientras ambos jóvenes seguían estéticos por haber sido heridos en sus respectivo orgullo fueron sacados de sus pensamientos y distracciones al escuchar un grito

\- ¡¡¡AYUDA!!! – se le oyó gritar a una mujer mientras intentaba ayudar a un hombre que al parecer era su marido mientras convulsionaba y le empezaba a salir espuma de su boca.

– que es lo que ocurre - apareció una azafata preocupada mientras intentaba ayudar ala mujer

– necesitamos un doctor,¿ hay algún doctor en este avión?- pregunto la azafata preocupada mirando de lado a lado esperando la respuesta de algún pasajero

\- yo soy un medico – hablo un hombre ya mayor de unos 50 años o mas mientras se acercaba a la persona que convulsionaba que para sorpresa del medico dejo de moverse antes de que llegara con lo que al parecer era un botiquín de primeros auxilios al cabo de unos minutos de revisar que es lo que le ocurría habla

\- lamento informarlo pero esta muerto, al parecer murió por un ataque cardiaco – dijo algo apenado por no a ver podido hacer nada el medico.

Natsu y Wendy que estaban en sus asientos se quedaron anonadados por que enfrente de ellos avían presenciado la muerte de una persona algo que nunca antes avían visto.

El medico que estaba a punto de tapar el cadáver del ya fallecido señor con una manta que fue a buscar la azafata para que al llegar fuera retirado del avión por especialistas se sorprendió al ver que aquel sujeto abrió los ojos de golpe.

-señor se encuentra bien – le pregunto el medico mientras le observaba los ojos que tenia de un color blanco, pero siempre vio aviso salto en sima del medico intentándolo morder.

-Quitenmelo de enzima – forcejeaba el medico mientras la azafata y la mujer intentaban quitárselo de enzima algo que no pudieron lograr por el gran tamaño del hombre logrando así morder el cuello del medico matándolo al instante, enseguida se lanzó en sima de la azafata asiendo lo mismo que al hombre

Todos los pasajeros que eran testigo de lo que ocurría se alteraron intentando levantarse de sus asientos incluido un joven de cabellera rosada intentando desabrochar su cinturón.

-Wendy desabrocha tu cinturón – le habla a su amiga pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que al voltearla a ver se encontraba estática viendo aquélla horrible escena.

Natsu iba a intentar mover la para que apartara su vista de ahí ya que todavía era muy pequeña para que viera algo de semejante magnitud así pero antes de que lo logrará hacer.

-AYUDA-

-QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO -

-ALEGENCE DE MI-

-AUXILIÓ-

Todos los pasajeros se pusieron alerta al escuchar aquellos gritos, mientras voltean a ver la entrada de la otra sala unos minutos pasaron asta que hubo completo silenció.

POV Natsu

Que demonios ocurría aquel sujetó que avían dicho que estaba muerto se avía abalanzado sobre el medico y luego hacia la azafata seguido de eso se oyeron unos gritos en la otra sala de avión.

Mientras algunos pasajeros miraban al sujeto que ya hacia tirado en el piso mordiendo ala Azafata, otros veían la puerta de la sala.

-Oye wendy reacciona – hable ala peliazul mientras la movía para que me hiciera caso, cosa que no logre ya que se en contrabando en shock por lo que avía visto

-Wendy volteame a ver – seguí insistiendo mientras ponía mis manos en sus cachetes para que me volteara a ver pero antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa el avión empezó a descender cosa que hizo que los pasajeros que se encontraban parados empezaran a gritar mientras se caían

Al gritar los personas que se caían observé espantado como de la otra sala del avión salían personas corriendo y cayendo pero mi espanto no era de ver caer la si no que estaban manchadas de sangre con los ojos en blanco y la ropa desgarrada algunos mal heridos en el abdomen y con mordeduras en todo el cuerpo pero lo que mas me espanto e hizo que quisiera salir de ahí es que el medico el cual avía mordido el otro sujeto se empezaba a levantar

-Wendy desabrochate el cinturón rápido – hable muy alterado mientras veía como aquellas personas que avían salido de la otras salas empezaban a ir enzima de los demás pasajeros cosa que altero mucho a los restantes e intentaron hacer lo mismo que yo, huir de este lugar.

-Vamos wendy reacciona – seguí insistiendo mientras la susodicha estaba perdida sin hacerme caso, intente des abrochar le su cinturón cosa que se me hizo muy complicado por mis nervios de que esas personas o cosas intentaran hacerme lo mismo que al resto.

-Levanta te Wendy – le dije una vez desabrochado su cinturón, al a ver la levantado reaccionó un poco

\- Q.. Que e..es lo que e..esta pasando aquí - me dijo a duras penas mientras la jalaba de su mano para salir de aquí pero a donde nos podríamos esconder.

Escuchaba el ruido de las personas atrás de mi pidiendo ayuda, pero no podía ayudarlas en mi mente solo pensaba en huir y esconderme con la persona que jalaba de la mano y sin que pudiera darme cuenta a que ya persona que jalaba cayo en el piso por culpa de una de las maletas que cayo gracias al caos que avía en el avión.

La observe tirada en el piso aun par de metros de mi y atrás de mi los baños donde pensaba esconderme, si la ayudaba posiblemente no lograría esconderme para sobrevivir y podría morir por una de esas cosas, me di media vuelta para poder esconderme pero antes de si quiera dar un paso la oí hablar.

-Natsu-san ayudame por favor – logre escucharla con un tono de voz apuntó de llorar, no podía a ser le caso, primero era mi vida.

-Ayúdame p..por favor – volví a oírla hablar esta vez con su voz mas baja empezando a llorar.

En mi mente pensé " por que tenia que ayudar a al guíen que apenas y acabó de conocer " mi vida era primero no podía pensar en los demás en una situación hací.

-Se lo suplico no quiero morir – la oí gritar mientras lloraba, a que ya palabra me hizo dar vuelta para poder verla, abrí mis ojos a mas no poder viendo como forcejeaba con un pasajero que se le avía ido enzima intentando morderla entre medio de ella y esa cosa se encontraba la maleta con la que había tropezado usándolo como escudo para no ser mordida.

-¡¡¡MALDICION!!! -exclame fuerte y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta estaba corriendo ayudarla y con una fuerte patada de parte mía en la fea cara de aquella persona o lo que fuera, logre quitárselo de enzima.

-Vamos parate no ahí tiempo que perder – le mencioné mientras me agachaba para poder tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

En que demonios estoy pensando simplemente no podía abandonar a alguien a su suerte, no importaba si la acababa de conocer.

-Gracias por no abandonarme – logre escuchar por parte de ella mientras llegábamos a las puertas de los baños

-Demonios están cerradas, como puede ser esto posible – dije forcejeando con una de las puertas, intente con las demás pero ninguna abría, pensé que tendríamos que buscar otro lugar donde escondernos pero la ultima estaba abierta algo que me alegro asta el alma.

-Rápido entra aquí wendy – al decirlo entramos rápido para después cerrar la puerta con seguro mientras escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta del otro lado pero no eran personas normales ya que escuchaba gruñidos y como arañaban la puerta.

-Al parecer estaremos seguros aquí mientras aterriza el avión, espero y no le pase nada a los pilotos – pensé en silencio ya que no quería alterar mas ala joven que me abrazaba temblando.

Fin POV Natsu

En la cabina del avión

Estaban el piloto y copiloto aterrizando sin saber lo que ocurría afuera de la cabina.

-Aquí vuelo 608 a torre de control me copia - hablaba el copiloto a través de una radio el cual no recibía respuesta alguna.

-Crea que allá pasado algo con las comunicaciones - mencionó el piloto mientras aterrizaba el avión en la pista sin ningún problema.

-No lo creó tal…- no pudo terminar de responder el copiloto por que fue interrumpido por una llamada fuera de la cabina.

-Ayuda las persona aquí afuera se están matando necesitamos ayu.. – aquélla frase no fue terminada ya que al parecer ala persona del otro lado de la línea le avía ocurrido algo.

-Que fue eso? – pregunto el piloto algo preocupado por lo que acababa de oír.

-No lo se – contesto el copiloto

-Sal afuera de la cabina y averigua que fue eso – ordeno el piloto a su copiloto mientras este asentía y se levantaba de su asiento para salir a ver que ocurría.

Al momento de abrir la puerta de la cabina dos personas bañadas en sangre entraron tumbando al copiloto y sorprendiendo al piloto que veía como aquellas personas empezaban a morder a su compañero , intentado quitárselos de enzima se para para ayudarlo algo que no debió hacer ya que una tercera persona entro empujando lo encima de los controles lográndole dar una mordida en el brazo derecho que usó para defenderse empujándolo fuera de la cabina y como pudo logro sacar a los otros dos que se encontraban en sima de su compañero.

-Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el piloto a su compañero que hacia tirado en el piso, con mordeduras y que se encontraba desangrando mucho.

-El avión… Los pasajeros – mencionó su compañero mientras señalaba los controles del avión dándole a entender al piloto que de vía aterrizar y detener por completo el avión por el bien de las personas abordo.

-Entendido compañero dejamelo a mi – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y empezaba a frenar el avión mientras sufría por la mordedura ya echa antes y empezaba a desmayarse no sin antes frenar por completo el avión.

Después de unos minutos que el avión logro aterrizar bien el piloto calla desmayado al momento que el copiloto que minutos antes avía muerto por toda la perdida de sangre se paraba de el piso con los ojos en blanco y con dificulta para caminar.

En el baño de dicho avión

Minutos antes de que el avión frenara se encontraba natsu con la pequeña wendy abrazándola para que se tranquilizara.

-Te encuentras bien – se separó natsu de la joven mientras le preguntaba como se encontraba.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, antes de que lograra hacerle otra pregunta la joven se desmayó algo que dejo sorprendió y espantado Natsu mientras la lograba agarrar para que no se golpeará al caer.

-Wendy te encuentras bien…Wendy – intentaba el pelirosa despertar a su pequeña amiga, de pronto empezó a sentir como en el avión empezaba a ver turbulencia por el aterrizaje algo que agarro desprevenido al joven dejándolo caer al suelo pero sin soltar ala peliazul.

-Que demonios esta ocurrie… - no pudo terminar su frase ya que por culpa de la turbulencia la tapa de una ventilación avía caído a un lado de el para acto seguido caer de esa misma ventilación un maletín grande y pesado de color negro enzima de la cabeza del pelirosa.

-Demonios – fue el último pensamiento que tuvo natsu antes de caer desmayado junto a su compañera por aquel golpe.

Continuará...

Aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi historia espero que me apoyen y me animen a seguir es escribiéndola ya que tengo muchas ideas para esta historia espero sus comentarios y gracias por a ver tomado un poco de su tiempo en leerla, asta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
